Aberban
Aberban is the capital and largest city of Kemedal as well as the capital of the State of Aberban. It is located on the westcoast of the kingdom, more or less exactly between the northern and southern borders with resp. Ansonia and Albion-Merité, on the banks of the small river Ban. The current city of Aberban was probably founded in 806 BP, although archeologists and historians claim that earlier settlements were located at the same location far before that time. The city was of average importance until Grand-Duke Ieuan II of Kemedal moved his court from Y Tŵrglas to Aberban in 60 AP. It is estimated that almost 5 million inhabitants live within the city limits. The urban area extends however beyond the city limits, with Llanbïw being the most important satellite city. The Municipality of Aberban contains several other original settlements that form however one agglomeration with Aberban and are most often seen as city quarters of it. The municipality is divided in fourteen sectors, each governed by a local council and a local mayor. The municipality as a whole is governed by the Lord Mayor of Aberban (Yr Arglwydd Faer Aberban) and the Grand Council of Aberban (Y Cyngor Mawreddog Aberban). History Geography Demographics Politics The municipality of Aberban is headed by the Lord Mayor (Yr Arglwydd Faer) and a varying number of Aldermen (Henaduriaid, sign. Henadur), which together form the executive. The legislative is the Grand Council (Y Cyngor Mawreddog), which consists of 30 members, sixteen of whom are elected by proportional representation while the remaining fourteen are elected in each of the city's fourteen sectors via a system of preferential voting. Elections take place at least every five years; the party or parties that can form a majority will form the ruling coalition and the leader of the largest ruling party usually becomes the Lord Mayor. The last election of the Grand Council took place in April 314 (see the results below), so the next election will take place before April 319. *Plaid Pobl Werdd (PPW) - Green People's Party: 6 + 4 = 10 seats *Plaid Flaengar Ddemocrataidd (PBD) - Progressive Democratic Party: 3 + 5 = 8 seats *Plaid Ddemocrataidd (PD) - Democratic Party: 3 + 1 = 4 seats *Undeb y Brenhinwyr y Cymoedd (UBC) - Monarchist Union of Kemedal: 1 + 3 = 4 seats *Plaid Ryddfrydol (PRh) - Liberal Party: 3 + 0 = 3 seats *Plaid Weriniaethol (PG) - Republican Party: 0 + 1 = 1 seat The Greens formed a coalition with the Democrats and the Monarchists (18 of 30 seats). PPW leader Cynddelw Gruffudd was sworn in as Lord Mayor on 20 May 314. Twin towns and sister cities Economy Culture and sport The symbol of Aberban is the pelican, which is evident in e.g. the city's flag and coat of arms, the city administration's official logo, and the name of several local sport teams such as the Pelicanod Aberban, which is the name of both the local rugby team and the local football team. Images of pelicans can be found in architecture throughout the city. Cityscape and architecture Notable buildings *Y Tŷ Profaniaeth ('The House of Profanity') in the Ffordd Ewin Cigfran is one of the oldest buildings in Aberban. Suspected to be a pre-Cruisanist heathen temple, attempts were made by local Cruisanist leaders to turn it into a church. The local population kept however referring to the church as the House of Profanity because of the carvings in the walls that resemble devils' heads and other ungodly animals and objects and claim that because of these carvings, God cannot see through the walls, so it is possible to curse and swear out loud in this church - which of course nobody ever does. Education and science Transport Category:Kemedal